


Shut Up, Boda

by galdrshapt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, silly babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galdrshapt/pseuds/galdrshapt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angrboda and Loki go to a Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up, Boda

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by [this](http://the-harbinger-of-sorrow.tumblr.com/post/71185547085/jotunnprince-he-harbinger-of-sorrow), [this](http://theravenking.co.vu/post/77463310507/ingoftheravens), and a conversation with tumblr user kingoftheravens in which she pitched an idea that was far too wonderful to pass up.

     ” _You hate it._ ”

     ” **Shut up.** "

     ” _But it’s true. You hate it_.”

     ” **Shut _up_**.”

     A small smirk curved Angrboda’s lips as she leaned against the wall in the hallway she and Loki both stood in, holding both his rum and her wine in hand as he adjusted the sweater he was wearing. One look at it was enough to make her snort and giggle, but she refrained from doing so more for his sake than hers. His bright red sweater was definitely an eye catcher, but it was the green and white stripes and patterns, and even the red ornament in the middle of his sweater, that made the article of clothing truly  ~~wonderful~~  horrific.

     Of course, her sweater was not the best either. Brown had never really suited her like red had, and she was at least a little envious of Loki for his festive ensemble. Meanwhile, her own sweater was brown with green and burgundy stripes and patterns, complete with a wolf right on her stomach. Save for the figure sewn to the cloth covering her abdomen, Angrboda hated her sweater with a passion.

     And she figured the same went for Loki, who was now staring at her sweater with a strange expression on his face. She barely had time to formulate a question in her mind before he was motioning to her with a wave of his hand.  

     ” **Take it off**.”

     ” _I’m sorry_? _What_?”

     ” **You heard me**.  **Off with your sweater**.  **We’re switching**.”

     She began to protest but the determination in his eyes made it difficult for her to do so. With a great sigh, she rolled her eyes and felt her shoulders slumping fractionally.

     ”Fine.  _But you have to make_ sure _you won’t tear it._ "

     ” **Yeah, yeah, I won’t. Now, take it off.** "

     In a matter of minutes, Angrboda was feeling rather comfy in his sweater, which was a tad oversized, rolling up the sleeves as she checked herself out in a mirror in the hall [which was pretty convenient, if she thought about it, and figured it must have been something the hosts put out for the sake of their guests]. Once finished examining herself, she turned back around and snorted instantaneously, clapping a hand over her mouth as Loki looked up to shoot her a mild glare. Which made her snort even more.

     The sweater he had been wearing fit wonderfully on her, but the same could not be said about her sweater on him. The sweater she had once worn looked extremely small on his muscular frame, the hem only reaching to just above his belly button and the sleeves nearly up to his elbows. Giggling again, she sobered up quickly and nodded in mock approval.

     ” _It’s a- a good look, Loki._ "

     Again, she was met with a glare, which was cut short when he accidentally moved and a distinct  _riiiiiip!_  came from him. His eyes went wide for a moment before he looked down, seeing a tear at the midriff that she know would be a bit difficult to hide.

     ” **I changed my mind. I want my sweater back.** "

     Looking him up and down for a few moments, she pursed her lips and tapped her chin with her index finger before inhaling deeply and shaking her head. She picked up her wine glass and his rum, thrusting the bottle back into his hand while swirling her own drink in her hand with a smirk.

     ” _Too bad. I told you not to tear it. You’re staying in that._ " 


End file.
